Rin x Reader
by cameronbeanoone
Summary: This is a quite dirty Rin x Reader one shot... What happens when Rin wants to surprise you on your birthday?


Warning – this is a Rin x reader lemon. If you don't like, don't read.

Also creds to my friend who came up with the ending bit (you know who you are ;) and who also read it preliminary.

Enjoy!

The double doors swish as you push through them, entering the dull darkness that contrasts majorly to the sunny day outside. This building was always a little shadowy, and you begin to walk forward as your eyes adjust to the light. Heading towards the kitchen, you wonder why Rin asked to meet you there. It was your birthday, so maybe he was going to cook you a meal or something? Yes, that was probably it, you thought with a smile, seeing as that was the only thing he could do well.

You enter the light cafeteria, calling out his name as you enter. "Over here," you hear Rin shout from round the corner, and the sound of his voice makes you smile. However your expression soon changes as you turn into the kitchen to find Rin standing with his back to you, completely bare and with his tail flicking around in the air. Your jaw drops as he turns to face you, with a grin on his face and everything on show. Looking him up and down, you take in every aspect of his perfectly formed body.

"I thought I would surprise you, special birthday treat and all." Rin raises an eyebrow at you, awaiting your judgement while holding a cheese grater in one hand. "I'm making your favourite: macaroni cheese." You bite your lip and walk over to him slowly, keeping him waiting. When you reach him you stand just a centimetre apart, almost touching, just to tease him, and look down so that he doesn't see the smile on your face, but also so that you can take a closer look at certain ares of him.

"I know it's not the most conventional birthday present but… I thought you'd like it." You could hear the slight nervousness in his voice as he awaited your validation. You look up at him, wrap your arms around his neck and suddenly kiss him. His lips are warm yet firm against yours and you feel a wave of pleasure ripple through your body. His arms are around your waist, gently squeezing as you press into his muscly chest, his dark hair tickling the soft skin of your face. He breaks from the kiss for a moment to nuzzle your neck tenderly, and you close your eyes and let out a small moan as he does so, his tail wrapping around your thigh. You run a hand down his chest teasingly, feeling the solid muscles, letting it run all the way to his hip. "Is it what you wanted?" he asks playfully. You give him a shy smile, catching his eye and you both giggle. "I couldn't ask for anything more." You squeeze his buttocks slowly.

Rin suddenly laughs and you ask "What is it?" grinning yourself. "I forgot to put it in the oven." He says as he turns round to the worktop, picking up the tray of macaroni cheese and placing it in the oven. You sit on the kitchen table with one leg over the over and admire his hindquarters as he bends over. When he is done, he comes over to you and begins kissing you passionately. Your legs wind around his hips and his tail tickles them softly. He runs his hands through your hair, massaging your scalp gently as he presses against you. You bite his lip, completely consumed by your craving for him, and suddenly he pushes you down onto the table while you laugh in delight. He whispers your name softly in your ear and then begins to bite your neck, his demon fangs leaving bruises.

Unfortunately, neither of you hear the entrance of another person into the kitchen until it is too late. Yukio rounded the corner, coming face to face with an ungodly sight.

"What the –" Yukio froze, mouth agape, unable to move. Then suddenly he legged it, screaming "Oh Lord, EXORCISE MINE EYES!" at the top of his voice as he left the room. You laughed and then turn your attention back to Rin…

**Sorry about the ending, I didn't really want to go any further. Thanks to everyone who read and please do leave a comment.**


End file.
